


Odd Ideas

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by SL, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Just a collection of odd ideas I may have. Some of which will be based on Shifting Lines





	Odd Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is obsessed with science.

"So what can you do?" Sirius looked at him, contemplatively "As a werewolf, I mean? Could you jump high?"

"Why do you want to know?" Remus groaned 

"Call it curiosity." Sirius grinned "In the interest of science."

"Sirius?" Remus whispered

"Yes?"

"Go away." Remus pronounced "I am trying to sleep."


End file.
